


Friends Do Not Give Friends Blowjobs

by kylobabble



Series: They Were Never Really Friends [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobabble/pseuds/kylobabble
Summary: Something sparkled in Nesta’s eyes, and she stepped closer. Cassian’s heart stopped beating in his chest as her eyes drifted downward again before sliding up to meet his once more.“Can I help?” she asked.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: They Were Never Really Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Friends Do Not Give Friends Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth, I'm sorry.

Cassian is not sure when, exactly, Nesta became his best friend. 

All he knows is that he tells her everything - except for that one thing that he scarcely lets himself think about - and he would die for her in a second. 

He _trusts_ her. And that trust means more than she could ever know. 

It was necessary - in the small, cramped cabin they now shared, deep in the Illyrian mountains - to trust each other.

And it took time. Time in the training ring, her small skeletal frame throwing punches that felt like nothing to Cassian, but they meant a whole lot more - they meant that she was trying. Time around the table, eating food he made, watching her body grow stronger, lithe muscles coating her boney form. Time together around the fire, her acquiescing to his request to read to him, her voice coating syllables read directly from the romance novel in her palms. Time in the sky, his arms holding her tight to him, no sound but the beat of his wings.

The more comfortable she got with flying, the more he was sure he loved her. The first time she had removed her face from his neck, choosing to face the world they were flying over - he swore he could feel his heart grow warm in his chest.

He knew he trusted her fully when they were in a far-away camp together, ordered to quell any dissention. When the camp lord called him a bastard the ground had started to rumble. She released just a fraction of her power - enough to put fear in the camp lord’s heart - and she refused to damper it until the camp lord had offered Cassian his apologies. 

He openly told her about his most vulnerable moments after that - talked about being a bastard, growing up in the mud - and in return she let him see her power. She let him travel with her to a distant peak where she tried to teach herself to control it, and he watched in awe at the sight of her. Power in its purest form. 

He trusted her, trusted her not to mock him, not to insult him or make him feel less than. Considering their dynamic before, this was a huge improvement, and their comradery only grew with the amount of time they spent together. He trusted her to comfort him, to see him, to prove him wrong. He let her hear all of his worst thoughts about himself and let her admonish him and tell him the truth of things. He leaned into her anger at him, anger at his own self hate, because it meant that she truly thought he was better than what he believed he was - a lesser fae bastard. 

Nesta - who saw the worst in everyone - looked him in the eyes and told him that he wasn’t just powerful, he wasn’t a freak accident or a mistake. She’d held his face in between her palms and told him that he was the most kind, understanding, and caring person she’d ever known. And then she’d hugged him, and he couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face as he embraced her. 

She was his friend. His best friend. He knew it the moment he’d told her all of his own self-doubt. He’d never told Rhys, or even Azriel, anything like that before. But he’d told her, and she’d made him feel better, made him feel less alone.

~

_Friends do not give friends blowjobs_ , Nesta reminds herself. 

Why Cassian had brought her along she could not say, but now that she was standing on the edge of the hotspring, she regretted allowing herself to be dragged here. 

Nesta cannot for the life of her imagine why he’d want to bring her here. He knows that there isn’t much to see on her part. Was it a chance to flaunt his perfect body? The bloody bastard knew how attractive he was, much to Nesta’s chagrin. Was this whole trip just an extravagant reminder of his beauty? As if she was in any danger of forgetting. 

Nesta knows that Cassian isn’t stupid. He is, in fact, very intelligent. He’s also very good at reading people, cauldron knows that Nesta couldn’t hide anything from him. So he must have a reason for bringing her here, though Nesta is currently incapable of discerning that reason.

Nesta looks over, carefully keeping her eyes above the water, to find Cassian's face. He’s submerged to his shoulders, and he’s got that smug look on his face that he always wears when he knows he’s winning.

“Are you going to get in or not?” he purrs, and Nesta releases a sharp, annoyed breath, her eyes drifting over to cassian clothing, deposited on the edge of the body of water. All of his clothing had been taken off, there would be no barriers between the two of them. A part of Nesta was screaming with excitement, but mostly she was just terrified.

Cassian had seen her naked before, he’d walked into her room while she was changing a few times, and once Nesta began to consider him a friend - her only friend, unless you counted Emerie, and Nesta was sure Emerie only considered her a minor annoyance - he had taken to hanging out in the bathroom while she was bathing. He never commented on her nudity, he was always casual, continuing to converse with her as if she wasn’t completely fucking naked and tried to scrub blood and dirt out from under her nails.

Gods, how Cassian could talk for hours. Not that Nesta was complaining, she loved to hear him talk - loved his deep, silky voice - but she couldn’t imagine being able to talk for as long as he did. He’s always so joyful too, it makes Nesta’s heart grow in her chest just thinking about it. 

Nesta quickly steps back from the hot, steaming water, and methodically removes her leathers.

She doesn’t look at Cassian while she does this, doesn’t look at him as she sinks into the water, either. She doesn’t want to see the look on his face when he sees her, the disappointment. She’d been in the Illyrian mountains for months, and she’d gained back the weight she’d lost after the war, but it was all muscle now. Her body was no longer the soft, beautiful thing it had once been. It was hard and purposeful, sharp edges only softening around her breasts. It gave her an odd look.

The more Nesta trained, and the more muscle she gained, the more she compared herself to Mor. Mor was strong and muscular, a warrior, but she wore her muscles with grace. Nesta couldn’t call herself graceful. Prickly, maybe. None of that soft warmth that accompanied Mor.

The moment she’s waist deep she squats down under the water, submerging her completely, eyes closed tight, breath held. When she comes back up, her hair slick against her head, she keeps her chest below the water line.

Her eyes find Cassian’s immediately. 

His smirk has turned into a full blown smile - not the terrifying one he shows his enemies, but a genuine one filled with joy - and Nesta cannot keep a smile from her own face when she sees his. 

They don’t speak, Cassian eventually turning away to relax on the edge of the hot spring, wings extended above the water. Nesta eventually gets comfortable and leans back, letting her body float on the surface of the hot water. She closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing, letting herself relax. 

She isn’t sure how long they stay like that, calm in the warmth of the hot spring.

She feels the water ripple, signaling Cassian’s movement. She moves slightly so she can see him pulling himself out of the water, his back to her. He’s covered with water that drips down his muscular back, leading her eyes to his well formed backside. 

Nesta swallows thickly at the sight. 

He’s reached his clothes now, and she glimpses the pained expression on his face. 

“Cass?” Nesta asks carefully, as she slowly emerges from the water.

Cassian opens his mouth to reply but quickly closes it, opting instead to shake his head.

Nesta cannot hide the confusion from her features, and she opens her mouth to press for more information but quickly shuts it when the scent of arousal hits her nose. 

Cassian’s arousal.

Cassian honestly thought he could handle himself. He’d seen her naked before, surely a romantic excursion to a hot spring wouldn’t be out of his realm of control. 

How wrong he had been. 

Seeing her soak in a bathtub was one thing, but to see her floating in the water like that, her pink nipples wet, her face relaxed and calm. Gods, he’d stared at her for ages until his boner had become painful. 

And now she’d scented his arousal, he realized she had scented it the moment her breath hitched in her throat. He was so royally fucked.

He heard her stepping closer, and he tried to control his breathing, tried to think of battle and blood, anything to get rid of his raging hard on before she saw it. It might have worked if her scent hadn’t hit him. Gods, she smelt like orange blossoms and clove and every good memory he’d ever had.

Once she’d managed to step around his wings she let out a little gasp at the sight of him. He was so hard it was painful, and she was still naked in front of him, her eyes not straying from his considerable length.

“Sorry.” he blurted out, hoping to draw her attention away. It worked, partially. Her eyes immediately met his, but she didn’t turn around or walk away. “You can stay for a bit, I just have to- uh- take care of this.” he gestured to his member.

Something sparkled in Nesta’s eyes, and she stepped closer. Cassian’s heart stopped beating in his chest as her eyes drifted downward again before sliding up to meet his once more. 

“Can I help?” she asked.

Nesta wasn’t really sure what she was doing, asking him if she could help him with his boner, but it felt like the right thing to do.She tried not to think about the fact that her mouth was salivating.

Cassian stopped breathing for a moment as he realized what exactly she was asking him. She wanted to help? _She_ wanted to help _him_? Nesta _fucking_ Archeron wanted to help him with his _boner_?

All he could do was nod, a bewildered look on his face.

Nesta inhaled unevenly as she sunk to her knees, her eyes never leaving his face. She had to fight to keep a smirk off her face at the surprise and awe she found in his eyes, not a hint of that sly smile to be found - only open mouthed wonder. 

She let her eyes roam his body, a seemingly impossible amount of muscle for one to have and still be able to fly. His muscles seemed to be cut from steel, leaving hard ripples in his beautiful olive skin. When her eyes finally set upon his length she could not hide the wetness that poured from her center, arousal flooding her.

She knew Cassian scented it when a growl came from his throat, and Nesta couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

She wrapped her dominant hand around the base of him, barely applying any pressure. She heard Cassian exhale all the air in his lungs slowly, only for his breathing to hitch when she started to move her hand, stroking him lightly. 

Cassian thought he might die before this was over. It was the stuff of dreams, her hand wrapped around him. He could feel her smooth calluses on the sensitive skin of his cock - calluses she had grown during her training with him. Every time she exhaled the air found its way to Cassian’s cock, still wet from his soak in the hot spring.

When she began to lick him he knew he was gone. Her warm tongue trailed up the underside of him before it danced over the tip. A deep moan escaped his throat when her mouth wrapped around him, her mouth was wet and warm, her lips wrapping around him tightly, her tongue teasing him. 

Slowly she began to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth, and Cassian was moaning with reckless abandon. 

Her hand continued to stroke him as she moved her mouth to his balls, and he let his eyes meet her as she did it. It was a lewd sight, his closest friend's mouth sucking on one of his stones.

When her mouth returned to his cock she took him deeper than before, the tip of him touching the back of her throat, and she kept it there a moment before releasing again. Her hand continued to stroke him as she pulled back and looked up at him, a string of spit connecting her mouth and his cock. The sight of her like that, lips red and wet with spit, her hand stroking him deftly, squeezing lightly, was too much. Cassian reached out for something to steady him, but found nothing.

Nesta reached up and took his outstretched hand and carefully put it on the back of her head. His other hand followed and they locked there behind her head, buried in her wet hair, as she began to take him in her mouth again.

The hand not wrapped around him found its home on his thigh, to help her balance as she bobbed her head up and down his length. The sounds coming out of Cassian were criminal, and it urged Nesta on. She wanted to see him break under her tongue, to hear the sounds he would make then.

She felt him apply a slight pressure on the back of her head and she leaned into it, letting him move his hips into her. Her eyes met his as he began to move his member in and out of her mouth, the look on his face a thing of beauty. 

_He must be a god_ , Nesta thought, _no one this beautiful could be anything less._

His hips stopped moving as his release came, so Nesta started moving her head once again, taking him as deep as possible until he released into her mouth with a roar. 

Nesta sucked deeply on his cock before releasing it and swallowing. Her eyes never leaving his face. The moments he’d lost himself to pure ecstasy were beautiful, she’d felt something tugging on her heart when he’d come. Something she was afraid to think about. He was so calm now, his eyes closed, his chest heaving. She didn’t want to ruin it.

His thumbs were brushing calming patterns into her skull as Cassian tried to regulate his breathing. 

His eyes opened slowly and found her, still on her knees, hands vacantly sitting on his thighs before him. She was so perfect and so beautiful he thought he could cry. He removed his hands from her head and slowly pulled her onto her feet before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her with everything he had.

His tongue slid into her open mouth, and he moaned at the taste of himself there. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling slightly. Her lips pressed against his and he leaned down into her, meeting her lips with the same ferocity. She bit his lip lightly before she pulled away, and Cassian, _Lord Commander of The Night court’s Armies_ , fucking _whimpered_ at the loss of her.

“We have to go.” She said breathlessly.

“No we don’t, we can stay right here. Let’s never leave. They’ll never find us.” Cassian said, his lips chasing hers once more, but she pulled away.

“It’s already sunset.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice that Cassian didn’t miss.

Cassian was supposed to be in Velaris to update Rhys on the situation with the Illyrians right now. This trip to the hot spring was just supposed to be a small excursion before they left, but he’d lost track of time while staring at her naked body.

“We shouldn’t fly at night anyway.” Cassian dove back in for a kiss but she stepped back, heading for the water once more.

“I’ll winnow us.” She said as she started to bathe once more, washing his scent off her. The sight brought a growl to his throat and he followed her in, reaching for her body. 

Flying had become sacred to them ever since Nesta taught herself to winnow. Whenever she chose to spend a few extra moments with him in the sky his heart warmed. It was also an excuse to hold her close to him for a few hours.

He knew she was right of course, it was a miracle that Rhys wasn’t banging on his mental doors asking him where he was. But he wanted her, he wanted to put his tongue on her and hear her moan. He wanted to be inside her and watch her come undone around him. He needed this to be the beginning of something, not the end.

Nesta let him touch her, his hands wrapping around her waist, and she gently began to bathe him too. The action was so soft and caring, so un-Nesta-like, he felt something tugging on his heart as he looked down at her performing the act of cleaning him.

He did the same for her once she was done, though she didn’t let him touch her center, preferring to do that herself. 

Once they were out of the spring, clean once more, Nesta used her power to help dry them. They both dressed quickly, and Cassian insisted that Nesta sit on a rock while Cassian braided her hair away from her face, using one of his own bands to tie the braid off.

When they were finally ready Nesta held out her hand to winnow them to Velaris, and Cassian hesitated to take it. 

He stood in front of her, leaning in close so he could feel her uneven breath on his face. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” he whispered. “I promise.”

Nesta could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and she considered telling the high lord to go fuck himself, the idea of keeping Cassian to herself running through her mind. Cassian knew it, he could tell how tempted she was. And he was waiting for her witty response, but she couldn’t come up with one. Her brain could think of nothing but the brute in front of her.

But then she thought of that thing pulling in her chest, and any fire kindling in her nethers was promptly stomped out.

Cassian’s smug smile had returned to his face when he finally took Nesta’s hand. She winnowed them to velaris quickly.

Right outside the river estate, Cassian and Nesta did not take their eyes off each other. Night had fallen and he was terribly late to his meeting with Rhys, but he couldn’t bring himself to be the first to leave.

Finally, Elain called Nesta’s name and she turned her head, walking toward Elain without a second glance his way. Elain was pulling Nesta along, wanting to show her something in the garden, and Cassian waited until they disappeared from his sight before he took off toward the house of wind.


End file.
